


Field Test

by Typewriterman



Series: Discord Scenes [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Glasses, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriterman/pseuds/Typewriterman
Summary: Ruby watches Weiss get touchy at night with the help of an SDC accessory





	Field Test

In the dark of the night Ruby Rose jolted awake with a start. Atop her bunk she stared up at the ceiling of the room. She wondered what it was that awoke her, and remained still for a moment. Her vision, though adjusted to the dark, was still limited... but her hearing was not. Even from across the room Ruby could hear her sister Yang sawing logs. She couldn't recall ever hearing Blake snore, but even if she did Ruby doubted it would ever be louder than the throaty, very unladylike snoring erupting from every male student’s dream girl.

Ruby's attention then turned to her partner, who was sleeping on the bunk below. Her eyebrows furrowed. “Supposed to” be sleeping, she thought to herself. Ruby closed her eyes to focus on just listening. She did her best to selectively hear and mentally picture what was going on below her through her sister’s overbearing snores.

“No way…” Ruby thought, her eyes snapping open. “She can't…is she?”

As slowly and quietly as she could, Ruby turned over onto her stomach. She paused every so often to make sure the sway of her bed, hanging precariously over her teammate’s on ropes connected to the ceiling, did not give away the fact that she was awake. Slowly, very slowly, Ruby reached her hand under her pillow to retrieve an innocuous pair of glasses.

She unfolded the arms and put on the SDC “Spectacle Accessory”. The moment she did, Ruby had to restrain herself from yelping when she winced from the bright light that assaulted her low-light adjusted eyes. She took a slow, deep breath in and exhaled in a controlled manner before opening her eyes again. Like the last time she put on these special glasses, the very same pair that Weiss had tried to mail away (her partner didn't need to know she had switched the experimental product with a fake pair she had bought from the dollar store), she could see the telltale glow of what seemed to be areas of Weiss’ body… and they were moving around a lot more than they should be if the Ice Queen really was asleep.

\--

Weiss had been through a great deal today. A product she hadn’t even really wanted to test became the cause for a very awkward situation. Why in the world did those glasses even do that? And more importantly… why couldn’t she stop thinking about the way Ruby had been touching her because of them?

Such a random collection of places all over her body, and yet she had cum from it… twice! It had felt so good, and the care and concentration in Ruby’s eyes as she had gone about it was so attractive~ Even after the heiress had tried to put those thoughts aside and go to bed, it did no good. She couldn’t get her mind off of how it had felt when Ruby did something so innocent and yet so intimate, and made her go wild with pleasure.

She felt there was only one course of action, to just indulge for a bit and then sleep it off. And so she slid one hand down her nightgown and pulled up the bottom of it so she could reach her panties.

That same hand slowly rubbed up and down against her cotton-covered crotch, while her other covered her mouth to stifle any moans that might arise.

She went in this manner for a minute or so, eyes closed as she tried to remember, to mentally picture Ruby touching her again like that… and far more. The scythe-wielder’s gentle but calloused hands fondling her small but still sizable breasts through her dress, her leader lovingly rubbing her nethers as she herself was currently doing. But this wasn’t enough.

She needed that mind-numbing ecstasy that Ruby had given her before, and her current strategy wasn’t cutting it. So the white haired girl slid her hand into her panties and started rubbing directly at her own sex.

She had to bite her hand to stop the moan that would have otherwise escaped her. Weiss could feel her own arousal wetting her hand, and by sheer instinct inserted her middle finger into herself. “Yesssss… this will definitely do~” she thought happily as thoughts of her best friend having her way with her flowed freely.

\--

Ruby was at a loss of words at the beautiful, mesmerizing sight below her. She lightly bit her bottom lip and felt she had to breath as shallowly as possible, lest she exhale too strong and it reach the doll-like beauty that was her partner and cause her to stop. With her already keen aura-enhanced vision, Ruby was sure she’d be able to make out Weiss’s silhouette and movements.

Equipped with the glasses, however, Ruby was able to see the fine details from those oh-so-delicious collarbones to the Schnee heiress’ cute little hand bite. “I spy, that my little Weiss, is doing something very, very naughty~”

She couldn’t take it anymore. Ruby wanted nothing more than to jump down there and ravage her cute little bestie and make her scream just like she did in the afternoon. But Ruby resisted. Barely succeeded, but did so. She had an even better idea, which required the use of her scroll.

\--

Weiss was lost in a fantasy of Ruby doing the very same thing she wanted so badly to be doing, eyes closed and head rolling back as if awaiting kisses to be planted on it or love marks left there. The pale fingers hidden in her undergarments vigorously rubbed her lower lips and at her clitoris, while she still fingered herself furiously and desperately with the middle digit. “Oh, Ruby…” she muttered under her breath.

“Mmm, Weiss…”

“Ah, Ru...by…?” Weiss’ heart skipped when she heard her cute little dolt’s voice say her name with such desire. She furiously rubbed little circles on her clitoris while repeating the sound of her partner’s voice. Then she realized the implication of that and completely froze, the heat coursing through her body evaporating immediately. Her eyes snapped open and in the darkness she saw the girl peeking out from her bunk and a scroll in her hand with the tell tale recording red circle...

“Don’t you dare be recording me, Ruby Rose!” Weiss pulled her hands away from her crotch and jumped to her feet off of her bed. “And are those the Spectacles?! How did you even get those?!” To her dismay Weiss watched Ruby catapult over her hand and land with practiced ease with led to a rush for the room to the hallway. “GET BACK HERE, RUBY!” Weiss screamed and padded down the hallway after the blur of rose petals.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank GeminiRosche13 for helping out with Weiss.  
> Please check out his other stuff https://www.fanfiction.net/u/9327351/


End file.
